


The Roadtrip

by Caterpillar_of_the_night (orphan_account)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angelica is the mom friend, Belching, Bisexual Alexander Hamilton, Burp Kink, Burping, Embarrassed Alexander hamilton, F/M, Hamilton has a stomach ache, Hiccup kink, Hurt Alexander Hamilton, M/M, Mom Friend Eliza Schuyler, Multi, Polyamorous Alexander Hamilton, Tummy Ache, hiccuping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 03:36:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14464134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Caterpillar_of_the_night
Summary: Alexander experiences a little discomfort while on a summer road trip with the hamfam. Laurens helps him out.****WARNING: BURP AND HICCUP KINKS ENSUE. If you are not comfortable with these topics, please click away!****





	The Roadtrip

**Author's Note:**

> Woooooot!!
> 
> Hope you guys like this one! I'm up for suggestions anytime!

It was the annual road trip everyone was talking about. It started when they were just in first year. Angelica, Eliza, Peggy Alexander, Laurens, Mulligan, and Lafayette, back when they were still getting to know each other, went on a road trip using Angelica’s slick 8-seater. They went down to the middle of nowhere, and it was the best thing ever. They do it every Summer now. 

Hamilton sat in the backseat in between Eliza and Laurens. Lafayette and Hercules played rock-paper-scissors in the seats behind him, and Peggy chattered in shotgun while Angelica drove. 

Hamilton was only thinking one thing at that moment: lunch at a truckstop 7-11 was a mistake. 

He could feel the orange crush he recently drank splash against the sides of his stomach, and the hotdog he had wasn’t quite agreeing with him. He looked around at everyone, who seemed perfectly fine. They all had the same thing he had, so why was it that Hamilton was the only one affected by this?

Angelica’s car drove over a large pothole, causing the car to suddenly jolt. Everyone gasped and whooped in excitement, but Hamilton groaned and tucked his knees under his chin, trying to settle his stomach. Lauren’s stopped his conversation with Eliza and turned to Hamilton, his freckled face clouded with worry. He put a hand on Hamilton’s shoulder.

“Hey, Alexander. Are you doing okay?”, he asked, concerned. Hamilton hiccuped loudly, his chest jumped next to Laurens’. He wrapped both arms around his stomach. 

“I’m fine”

“Are you sure, because if-”

“Yeah, I’m fi-uuuuuuurrrppp”

A wet burp cut Hamilton off, as his face reddened in embarrassment. The whole car stopped what they were doing and sat in silent shock. Hercules was the first one to speak.

“Dude. Are you gonna hurl?”  
No!”, Hamilton snapped in annoyance, “Everyone stop asking m-uuuuurRRP”

Another wet burp stopped Hamilton in his tracks, causing his chest to jump, He wrapped his arms around his burbling mid-section, and. Eliza rubbed a comforting hand on Hamilton’s back as he hunched forward, groaning and burping once more. His stomach gave a loud grumble and Hamilton breathed heavily, groaning. Peggy and Angelica stopped their continued conversation and Peggy looked back in shock. 

“Do I need to pull over, or is everyone good?”, Angelica asked. 

“No”, Hamilton snapped, “I’m fine”

Angelica wasn’t convinced.

“How do you feel, Alexander?”, she asked.

“Fine”, he said, agitated. 

“Are you lying us, Alexander? You don’t look well”, Angelica asked with one eyebrow raised. Hamilton looked on both sides of him, Eliza with a comforting hand behind his back, and Laurens, looking very confused and concerned. He bit his lip before mumbling something quietly.

“What was that?”, Angelica asked.

“I….I feel...uuuurrrrRRRPPP…...ohhh *hic*”

“You feel what?”

“Sick! I don’t feel *hic* well, are you happy now, Angelica?”, Hamilton practically yelled. Angelica told Peggy to take the wheel, as Angelica took off her seatbelt and made her way over to where Alexander was sitting. Laurens looked concerned as Angelica stopped in front of Alexander and put a hand on his back. 

“Alex, you doin’ okay?”, Laurens asked. Angelica gestured for Eliza to move to another seat, which she did, back to Hercules and Lafayette. Hamilton slumped into Laurens’ chest and looked up at him with big, brown eyes. 

“I don’t think so…”, Alexander said quietly, hiccuping violently. Laurens rubbed his back and let Hamilton take off his seatbelt and lie in his lap. Angelica looked sympathetically over at Alexander, and reached over to him. 

“Uhm….I don’t have my damn drivers license yet, guys! I’m only fucking 18!”, Peggy yelled, panicking at the driver's seat. Angelica walked over to the front of the car quickly, and motioned for Laurens to do something about Alexander.

Laurens looked down at the suffering body in front of him, and rubbed his back in comfort. Angelica got back in the driver’s seat, and let Peggy have shotgun again. 

“I’ll find an exit, guys! Is Alex okay for a couple minutes?”, she asked. 

“I think he’s fine!”, Laurens replied. He stared down at Alex, clearly suffering. 

“You think it was the food?”, Laurens whispered to Alexander, “Like, food poisoning? Or do you have motion sickness or-”

“I don’t really get motion sick. And we all had the same *hic* food, so I doubt it….It’s…”

“It’s what?”, Laurens asked. Hamilton’s face reddened at the mention of his stomach. 

“I….I talk to fast...and swallow too much air and make myself sick...I also don’t do well with soft drinks, so….”

Lauren’s looked surprised. 

“Why didn’t you say anything about the drinks? You could have not had any!”, he said, confused. Hamilton blushed. 

“It’s embarrassing….Plus, you guys were offering to pay for me, and everyone else was drinking it so…”

Hamilton was interrupted by a large, groan that came from his stomach. Laurens could feel it rumble against his legs where Alexander was laying.

“Dude, are you sure your okay?”, he asked. 

“*hic*...I really don’t feel good….”, he replied. 

“Is it gas? Do you need to throw up?”

“No, I won’t puke….I just….really need to burp…”

“......Want me to help?”, Laurens smiled. 

“Okay...If you don’t mind...Sorry, this is really embarrassing”, Alexander blushed again, but redder. 

Laurens placed a warm hand on Alexander’s stomach, massaging the bubbles out of his system.

“No problem”, he said, smiling.

Hamilton stared up at Laurens’ freckled face and stifled another hiccup. 

“I’m fucking disgusting”, he stated. Laurens looked shocked. 

“What the hell are you talking about?”

Hamilton blushed and looked away from Laurens.

“Tell me”, Laurens pressed, tilting his head. Hamilton was silent, still averting the freckled boy’s gaze.

“Alex”

“It’s nothing”, he murmured quietly, “forget I said anything”

“Alex”, he said, scoldingly, “what’s on your mind?”

“I’m sorry”, Alex said, staring into his shining eyes, “It’s just that- people tease me about it”

Alex took a long sigh, and burped into his fist, his body jolting on Laurens’ lap. 

“Hey….Alex….I think it’s pretty cute”, Laurens said, smiling. Hamilton’s face went red, and Laurens giggled when he hiccuped in surprise.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't be shy; like and comment!!


End file.
